womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Dunant
Sarah Dunant (born 8 August 1950)34 is a writer, broadcaster and critic.21 She was a founding vice patron of the Orange Prize for women's fiction, sits on the editorial board of the Royal Academy magazine, and reviews for The Times, The Guardian, and The Independent on Sunday. She teaches creative writing at The Faber Academy in London and biennially at Washington University in St. Louis in its Renaissance studies course. She is also a creative writing fellow at Oxford Brookes University. She has two daughters and lives in London and Florence. Contents 1 Early career 2 Books 3 Views 4 Bibliography 5 Awards 6 References 7 External links Early career Dunant was born in London.4 She attended Godolphin and Latymer School and studied history at Newnham College, Cambridge, where she was heavily involved in theatre and the Footlights review. After a brief spell working for the BBC she spent much of her twenties travelling (Japan, India, Asia and Central and South America) before starting to write. Her first two novels, along with a BBC television series, were written with a friend. After this she went solo. Since then she has written ten novels, three screenplays and edited two books of essays. She has worked in television and radio as a producer and presenter: most notably for BBC Television where for seven years (1989–1996) she presented the live nightly culture programme The Late Show. After that she presented the BBC Radio 3 radio programme Night Waves. Books This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. Find sources: "Sarah Dunant" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR · free images (December 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Dunant's work ranges over a number of genres and eras. A favoured device of hers is to run two or more plot strands concurrently, as she does in Mapping the Edge. A common concern running through her work is women's perceptions and points of view, with other themes included. Her first eight novels were broadly written within a thriller form. Their setting was contemporary and allowed her to explore such themes such as the drug trade, surrogacy, terrorism, animals rights, cosmetic surgery and sexual violence. Following a 2000 visit to Florence her focus returned to history. The novels which followed were researched, historical explorations of what it was like to be a woman within the Italian Renaissance. The trilogy looked at marriage, the culture of courtesans and the life of cloistered nuns. They were all international best sellers and were translated into over 30 languages. Her most recent novel, Blood and Beauty, published in 2013, centres on a depiction of Italy's Borgia dynasty. It sets out to offer what Dunant regards as a historically accurate vision of a family that has been much maligned by history. Dunant states in her afterword that she plans to write a second, concluding novel about the family. Views Dunant sees a parallel between the Catholic sex abuse cases and the Jimmy Savile sexual abuse scandal, since in both cases victims could not be heard due to the authority and status of the abusers.5 “ decades of financial scandal and particularly sexual abuse have exposed a level of moral decay which, if it were a democratically elected government or even a global corporation, would see voters or shareholders expressing public revulsion and fury. (...) Faced with an Augean stables, Pope Francis chose not to move into the infested area, lending credibility to rumours of sex and blackmail inside the Vatican. Shocking perhaps, but is any one out there really surprised? ” — 6 Dunant believes the Roman Catholic Church needs to reform, to deal with wide-ranging problems. She also believes modernising one area of Roman Catholicism may lead to an unstoppable movement to modernise more.6 Dunant believes the teachers of her generation inspired girls to achieve as good an education as boys.7 Dunant believes the Borgia family were tremendous murderers and ruthless merchants.8 She describes herself as an ‘old stoner’ and is in favour of the decriminalisation of marijuana.9 Bibliography Exterminating Angels (co-written with Peter Busby as Peter Dunant), 1984 Intensive Care (co-written with Peter Busby as Peter Dunant), 1986 Snow Storms in a Hot Climate, 1988 Birthmarks, 1991 Fatlands, 1993 The War of the Words: The Political Correctness Debate, 1994 Under My Skin, 1995 The Age of Anxiety, 1997 Transgressions, 1997 Mapping the Edge, 1999 The Birth of Venus, 2003 In the Company of the Courtesan, 2006 Sacred Hearts, 2009 Blood and Beauty, 2013 Awards 1993 Silver Dagger Award, for Crime Fiction, winner, Fatlandsneeded 2010 Walter Scott Prize, for historical fiction, shortlist, Sacred Hearts10 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Smith, Dinitia (20 April 2004). "A Tale Born of Voices Echoing on Ancient Walls". The New York Times. "Dunant, 53" 2.^ Jump up to: a b Stanford, Peter (31 March 2006). "Sarah Dunant: Renaissance woman". The Independent. "Dunant, 55" 3.Jump up ^ "Birthdays". The Guardian (Guardian Media). 8 Aug 2014. p. 39. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Dunant, Sarah. "About". Sarah Dunant. 5.Jump up ^ BBC Radio 4. "Reforming Catholicism in 140 Characters". BBC Radio 4. 6.^ Jump up to: a b A Point of View: The road ahead for the Catholic Church 7.Jump up ^ Sarah Dunant: Tribute to Teachers 8.Jump up ^ New York Times: Poison, Incest, Intrigue ‘Blood and Beauty: The Borgias,’ by Sarah Dunant 9.Jump up ^ http://hitchensblog.mailonsunday.co.uk/ 10.Jump up ^ Flood, Alison (2 April 2010). "Booker rivals clash again on Walter Scott prize shortlist". The Guardian. External links Official website Transcript of interview with Ramona Koval, The Book Show, ABC Radio National, 15 April 2007 Sarah Dunant at British Council: Literature Sarah Dunant interview from Open2.net Listen to an audio slideshow interview with Sarah Dunant talking about Sacred Hearts on The Interview Online Sarah is now a Fellow on the MA in Creative Writing at Oxford Brookes University Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Newnham College, Cambridge Category:English women novelists Category:English historical novelists Category:English thriller writers Category:English crime fiction writers Category:People educated at Godolphin and Latymer School Category:20th-century English novelists Category:21st-century British novelists Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Women mystery writers Category:Women thriller writers Category:Women historical novelists